


songs of hope

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, archiving from tumblr, clone appreciation week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Many ‘troopers, if asked to speculate on what Marshall Commander Cody did in his spare time, would opt to respectfully decline answering.





	songs of hope

**Author's Note:**

> archiving from tumblr

Many ‘troopers, if asked to speculate on what Marshall Commander Cody did in his spare time, would opt to respectfully decline answering. They all had ideas of course, but most of them tended toward the thinking that a Marshall Commander didn’t much get spare time. Some of them, when asked, would say that without reservation, others would state that Cody seemed the type to spend what spare time he got in the gym or the firing range or getting ahead on his never-ending pile of requisitions and reports. 

The other Commanders, if pressed to answer, would simply purse their lips and coolly walk away. They had come up with Cody in the special training program under Alpha-17, and had not only respect for their fellow, but a deep fondness for him. Some of them even knew what he actually did when he had more than a few moments of space to himself. 

When he could, Cody locked his door, got comfortable, and laid down, eyes closed, and hummed. It wasn’t until he’d been assigned to command the 212th that he came into contact with music other than Mando war chants, but he’d already begun trying his own harmonic progressions by then, surreptitiously recorded on a datapad he’d filched. His first compositions were short and relatively simple, a type of music he’d eventually learned were called shantys by many - work songs, to keep cadence as they marched or cleaned or set up camp. 

As he heard more and more of the music of others, Cody’s compositions changed. The sighing harmonies of the Mon Cala, the soaring arias of Chandila, the rhythmic bass popular on Corellia. He composed works in many styles, curious where his vision would find voice. Nothing had quite fit yet, but one day, he hoped. Perhaps when this war was over, when he had time to listen only to that quiet whisper in his heart, instead of order after order.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm wrennette on pillowfort and tumblr, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
